beginnings
by maan
Summary: prequal of my "Surprise " story. How Harm and Tony's romance began


The beginning

Tony/Harm the beginning

1

Harm closed the door of his apartment behind Mattie and her father.

Hell this felt wrong. He was of course very happy for Mattie but... Running a hand through his hair he walked to his phone.

He needed to call Tony.

Tony? Why did he think of Tony and not Mac?

Over the last year, after meeting again at the flight-school that harbored Harms little plane they had became fast friends.

Harm had never met anyone that made him feel so at ease. Harm knew he had the tendency to take things to seriously, Tony remedied that.

At first that was the whole bases of their friendship. But after a couple of months he discovered parts of Tonies personality that where deeper , more complex then any one would suspect. He didn't understand why Tony would go through such lengths to hide that part of himself.

But who was he to judge? It was not as if he wasn't hiding a big part of himself. Witch was getting harder and harder to hide from Tony. Did the man HAVE to be that gorgeous?

Picking up his phone Harm walked towards his kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He dialed Tony's cell, since when had hem memorized that?, and waited.

"Agent DiNozzo's phone, how may I help you? "

A British sounding voice answered.

"uh hello could I speak to Tony please? "

"i'm afraid that will not be possible at the moment. With whom am I speaking please? "

Harm frowned "Harm, a friend of Tonys. Is he alright?"

"ah lieutenant commander Rabb, am I correct? Tony told me about you. I'm sorry to be the one that has to tell you this but Tony is in the hospital.

Harm felt the floor crumbling under his feet. He locked his knees to keep himself upright.

"is he...is he going to be oke? "

"yes , yes, he had us seriously worried for a while but he will make it"

"what happened? "

"Anthony was exposed to a modified strain of the Y-pestis virus"

"... "

"are you still there Commander? "

"yes i'm sorry did you say the plague? "

"yes, baffling isn't it? if your would like to visit him Commander he is residing at ward four , room 414 at Bethesda hospital. "

"on my way "

after canceling the call Harm stared in space for a couple of minutes. Frozen to the spot. He could have lost Tony. Tony could have been lost to him...Shaking he leaned his elbows on the kitchen counter and let his hands cradle his head. He recognized the squeezing of his hart. Without realizing it he had fallen hard for the Agent.

2

Slowly Tony opened his eyes. He had felt a presence next to him. Wondering if Gibbs had come back, he turned his head. Damn that nasal cannula got in his way again. A large hand shifted the tube and Tony started at it. That defiantly wasn't Gibbs hand. It was to large, to hairy.

He looked up and saw Harm looking at him worriedly.

"hey you "he managed to wheeze out. He didn't like that look on his best buddies face.

Harm smiled.

Damn that man for being so gorgeous. How the hell was he going to keep pretending that they were best buddies when he wanted so much more?

With his right hand he fumbled for the controls and managed to move his bed further upright. He shuddered. He hated the sound the bed made . If he hadn't hated the dentist before this he would certainly hate him once he finally got home.

"The plague Tony? ….? "

Tony shrugged. "i know weird huh...kindda cool actually. A medieval disease. I'm the first person in 100 years to catch it"

Harm just shook his head.

"you scared the hell out of me. "

"yeah sorry about that. How did you know anyway? "

"Ducky answered your cell and he told me "

"aaah the Duckman has my phone so that's were it..." Tony struggled to get his breath, to much talking. Nearly avoiding a coughing fit he inhaled carefully. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing.

When he opened them again he took a good look at Harm. He still looked worried, and tired.

"are you alright? You look tired "

"geesh Tony you're one to talk" Harm replied

Tony looked at the big clock on the wall of his room. It was past 10 o clock at night.

"who's with Mattie Harm? Is she alright? "

He saw Harm crinch and knew that he hit the nail on the head.

"she's gone back to her father "

Tony raised his hand to cover Harms on the side of the his bed.

"ow Harm i'm soooo sorry was she..."

This time Tony couldn't stop the impending coughing fit and he was taken over by spasm after spasm. Fearing he might drown in his own lungs Tony's attention was soul y focused on his breathing for a good ten minutes.

3

Worriedly Harm sat by as Tony tried to regain his breath. He felt incredibly helpless. He saw Tony trying to keep upright but almost doubling over. So he automatically reached out and held him upright as much as possible. When Tony finally managed to catch his breath. He still held on and he felt Tony leaning in his touch.

God he loved this man. He really did. Even in the middle of what seemed to be a very awful sick bed he managed to see right through Harm. He never felt like this. Never had someone knew him so completely. And instead of it scaring the hell out of him for being this vulnerable, this naked, he liked it

He rubbed Tony's sweaty back and carefully lifted him higher so he could see his face.

Tired green eyes met his. And all of a sudden Harm couldn't control himself. He leaned over and kissed him. When he pulled back he looked worriedly at Tony's face.

"Now Harm?, NOW you make a move? After all this time..."Tony sputtered. And took a deep careful breath.

"you make a move when i'm THIS gross , looking like a fucking zombie, covered in snot and sweat and..."

Harm didn't listen to the rest. He just reached out and brushed Tonys sticky hair away for his face.

"sssshhhhh " feeling very very relieved that apparently Tony had been hoping he would make a move.

Tony stopped talking and leaned towards Harm resting his face on his shoulder. For a while they just sat there. Harm stroking Tony's back and Tony sleepily enjoying Harms warmth.

"really Harm, now? When i'm to week to even consider having sex. "

Harm sniggered and kept stroking.

"its totally, totally not fair"he heard Tony mumble against his shoulder.

Even without the sex Harm couldn't remembered ever being this happy.


End file.
